crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Ribbon 2: All Knotted Up
Ribbon 2: All Knotted Up is a story by Morpheus released on October 23, 2018. It concerns Ribbon’s Thanksgiving holiday and a battle with a villain named Rumpelstiltskin. It occurs on 2007-11-21 Through 2007-11-25. It’s preceded by A Little R&R 3 and does not currently have a sequel. Summary 2007-11-21 Whateley Alyss finishes working on her project car and then has her son, Rich teleport her home. Pittsburgh Alyss at dinner with her family. Kaylie shows off her new powers by using telekinesis to get the salt shaker. 2007-11-22 Alyss has breakfast with her family. Then Min Hinaka shows up with the news that Rachel is missing from prison. At the Freelancers meeting, Pinnacle shows the security footage from the breakout. It looks less like a breakout than a kidnapping. 2007-11-23 Alyss goes to the villain bar she’s been to before. Lenny, the bouncer, recognizes her as “Baby Havoc” and lets her in to check if anyone knows where her “mother” is. The Curse Master tells her it looks like Rumpelstiltskin took her. Back home, Alyss reassures everyone that Rachel will probably be all right when some of Rumpelstiltskin’s golems show up in the front yard. Rumpelstiltskin mentions that the Curse Master had planted a tracking spell. There’s a bit of a fight, where Ribbon destroys a lot of the golems, then Rumpelstiltskin uses his magic to take both Ribbon and Kaylie, who has unwisely entered the fight. Alyss wakes up in a dungeon, imprisoned in a cage with golden bars inscribed with mystic symbols. Rachel is in a different one, while Kaylie is lying on the floor of a third, but this one has ordinary iron bars. Rumpelstiltskin comes in and starts to torture Alyss when he gets a phone call and hurries out of the room. 2007-11-24 Rumpelstiltskin returns to the dungeon the next morning and begins torturing Alyss again. Kaylie intervenes, fighting him for his staff. Eventually, the staff gets thrown against Ribbon’s cage, and the impact destroys the spell on several of the bars. The fight goes from there, moving from the dungeon into the main room and then into the courtyard. Finally, the heroes arrive, and the fight ends with Rumpelstiltskin in custody and Lady Havoc on her way back to prison. Alyss and the crew meet at the Clinic to get checked out. Then Pinnacle takes Lady Havoc back to prison and everyone else goes home. 2007-11-25 Alyss spends the morning at home while Melanie took the girls shopping. Roger shows up and they talk a bit. Olivia Bello visits Colonel Estevez of the Triangle. They discuss Alyss and decide that aggressive recruitment is out of the question. Characters *Ribbon Alyss - the main character *Donna Fiedler - Probably - Mrs. Carson’s best friend from way, way back, retrieved. *Absinthe Gwen - mentioned as staying *Sphere Dana -also staying *Bella Horton House mother for Poe *Morgan family Alyss’ Family **Shortcut Rich - Alyss’ son **Megan (wife, deceased) **Melanie (eldest daughter) and Mark (son-in-law) ***Kaylie (granddaughter) manifested at Whateley Academy on Parent's Day 2007 ***Kimberly (granddaughter) **Lady Havoc Rachel, Alyss other daughter *Freelancers Hero group **Mystery Woman Min Hinaka - Rich’s girlfriend **Ceasefire Min’s brother **Pinnacle Roger **Spearhead Olivia Bello **The Occultist off on vacation, or something (Mentioned) **Asset (mentioned) *Lenny Bouncer at a villain bar *Rumpelstiltskin (The Big Bad) *Curse Master another villain *The Clinic **Dr. Franklin *Cauldron Erin From school - Poe cottage *Triangle **Colonel Estevez Triangle cell leader ***Luna Colonel Estevez’ daughter (don’t know if that’s a code name or real name. Mentioned *Team Shenanigans Training team **Mischief Melissa **Roulette Amy **Darqueheart **Sapphire **Aegis Chris *Marquis (Villain - deceased) *Trin and Macintyre Rich’s employer *Jack Hammer Villain Category:Stories Category:Morpheus